So Be It
by SpoonsOverForks
Summary: Karkat is completely and hopelessly in love with John. While John is with Dave, Karkat will still do anything to make his best friend happy. Even if it kills him.


"Fucking John you just don't get it, do you? I'm in love with you. I know you love Dave I get that… but I'm in love with you. We've been best friends for the past seven months and there have been times when we messed around, in those times I felt so happy and scared I could never explain to you. You are the reason for a lot of my existence. I know that sounds shitty and cliché but its 100% true. I would do anything for you…," You couldn't stop crying, and began gasping for air and affection. The tears running down your face stained crimson red and left your eyes swollen.

After all of your confession, you felt embarrassed. Beyond belief. It was time to get away; He probably hates you now, or thinks you're a freak. As you are about to stand up, you feel him. He has grasped your hand, _"Karkat…" _He takes you into his arms, you're shaking. You and he both are a bloody mess. _"I..I'm so sorry," _he squeezed you tighter, _"I love you Kar.. So much," _you both lie in his bed crying silently.

~early morning the next day~

When you first wake up, you completely forget what happened the night prior. Then it hit you. You're snuggling with John and he is so beautiful. Honestly, you're surprised he isn't awake. He wakes up really fucking early on a regular basis. You trace the outline of his lips with your fingertips lightly. _I love you so much, you whispered. _His eyelids flutter abit before he mumbles something you didn't quite catch. _**What was that, John? **_You push his messy hair out of his ocean eyes. _Good mahgin, he yawns. _How joyous it was to be with the one you cared most about, and he was such a cute dork.

Sadly you couldn't sit around and lollygag over how much you adored him. _**Good morning, dork. **_ You smiled and rubbed your eyes hoping the tears were wiped away while you slept. He sat up rather fast, and looked you straight in the face. His waking-up face was the best.

**Bzzzt.. Bzzzzt.. Bzzzt…**

John's phone. And there could only be one person calling this early. Dave Strider. John motions you to answer, but just at that thought you freak out shitmotherfuckno. Too late, John clicked answer that little shit. **HEH.. HEY DAVE, SUP ITS KAR-** "_I know it's you kitkat put John on," _Of course that aggravates you. _Sigh. _**HE'S SORTA BUSY IF YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN. **_"He's taking a shit, ew man I didn't need to know that.." _**WELL YOU WANTED TO KNOW FUCKASS. ** And he hung up. _**John.. Why'd you make me do that? **_Now Johns gone. What the fuck is going on. **JOHN WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO? **

_**I'm in the shower~**_

**W-WELL.. OKAY. HURRY YOUR ASS UP. **You waited patiently in John's room, as stiff as a statue. _Did he grab a towel did he get some clothes oh god._ You couldn't stop blushing. If you wanted to, you could walk right in on him and spy, or lurk. But you're a decent guy. You're not a pervert like Gamzee *shivers*. What would Dave do? _**NO, NO you can't think of that. That's not okay. **_What's that abrupt sensation in your bum pocket? Oh. You've got a text. Probably from Gam.

**yo kar give john some love for me would you, he deserves it- Strider**

Oh wow. That's ironic. Good one Strider. **BZZZT.**

**kiss him for me full on tongue action don't disappoint me kitkat- Strider**

Your face is on fire and you're pretty sure it's the color of Dave's eyes. He really wants you to 'give John some love'. You're not sure if this pisses you off beyond every inch of your being, or makes you the happiest boy alive. But still. He just gave you permission to fuck around with his boyfriend… You're not sure how to feel about this.

_**Karkittyyyy~ I NEED A TOWEL. **___Oh shit. He's one needy woman, that Egbert. As you're searching around for a towel, it shoots you right in the gut. **You have no idea where the towels are. **

You slide into the bathroom with a gulp, your heart beating faster than the flash himself. _**A-are they in here? **_You're panicking now. Then you see him. His wet grazing skin. His somewhat soaked hair. He's so beautiful. _"I don't really need a towel, Kar" _And your heart just fell out of your chest.

_**Should I take off m- **_He cuts you off with a sweet kiss gradually getting faster and more aggressive. _**Johnn**_, you breathe into his mouth. _"Shut up," _he rips off your shirt. He's feeling you up while he's engulfing your tongue. Slowly kissing every inch of your face down to your neck, sucking, biting and oh my god it feels so good. You have goose bumps all over your body and you're sure this isn't even the best part. He takes a look at you and smiles at your left nipple, and dives right back into sucking, and licking. And continues to your next. He licks you all the way down to your happy trail_ "And you're sure about this," _Of course you're sure. But all you can seem to get out is a squeak and quick head nod. You begin to undo your trousers but right before you unbutton them he swats your hands away and hisses_ "Let me," _he bites his bottom lip and goes full throttle. He continues to remove your jeans with his teeth. He licks all around your throbbing dick, with a flick of his tongue he glides right over your slit _**Oh my fuck ah**_, you moan. At that moment he takes you completely in. Swallows you down into his throat, you can't help but thrusting faster, and faster. Now he's sucking you, you just can't take anymore you're so close. Right as you're about to cum your pelvis tightens and you begin to shake uncontrollably; you lie on your back, panting in a sweat. All you can seem to do is smile. John is also worn out, his eyes fluttering. You pick up the naked boy and carry him to his bed where you both hold each other and drift into oblivion.


End file.
